Birthday Surprise
by Authority Man 37
Summary: As Nagisa gets an unexpected fever after school, Honoka discovers that tomorrow is her birthday. So, both she and Hikari have arranged a special gift to present Nagisa with, when she gets better. What kind of a gift, did Honoka and Hikari get for Nagisa? Nagisa X Fujimura/Fujipi pairing. Read and Review, please!


_**Birthday Surprise**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Futari Wa Pretty Cure/Max Heart. Never have and never will. Only the respective company, does. This takes place, after the events of Pretty Cure: Max Heart. Also, this is a Nagisa X Fujimura pairing. Read & Review, please! Thanks!

As the school bell rang, two young girls walked out of the school doors and waved goodbye to their classmates and headed for home.

One, hang her head down while her best friend looked firm.

"That history lesson was hard."

"Relax, Nagisa. You'll get better, next time."

By lifting her head up and staring at her warm smile, Nagisa also smiled. "Thanks, Honoka." Than, without warning, she made a loud sneeze. "Ah-Ah-Choo!"

"Nagisa, are you alright?" Honoka felt worried about her. She placed her hand on Nagisa's forehead and feels it. When she did however, she gasped that it was really hot. Not only that, her eyes were becoming all red and puffy including her nose. "Oh, dear! You have a high fever!"

"It's…It's nothing, really. Ah-Choo!" Once again, she made another sneeze, only louder and accidentally flung opened her school briefcase as papers and other stuff went flying all over the place. "Aw, man! I can't believe this!"

"I'll help you, Nagisa." With her cheerful smile looming, she assists her friend of getting all of her papers and supplies, back into her briefcase. After that, she spots a familiar person along the way. "Hi, Fujimura-kun!"

When Nagisa heard Honoka call that name, she freaked out and a hint of redness had appeared on her cheeks.

As the young man hears someone calling out to him, he turns around and sees his friends coming towards him.

"Hey, Honoka-san. Misumi-san." He dozed off with his friendly smile to them. However, that quickly faded when he noticed the expression on Nagisa's face. "Misumi-san, what's wrong? You're not looking, too good. Did something happened?"

Honoka stepped in and confronted him. "Nagisa is having a fever, after taking and failing a history lesson."

Fujimura become somewhat concerned about Nagisa. Normally, he always sees her acting shy and a little cheerful but on this day, it was somewhat different. "That's terrible. How did she get it?"

Nagisa sniffled her nose a little bit and replied. "I…I've somehow stayed up too long studying my notes for my history test and…I've failed. Ah-Choo!"

Both Honoka and Fujimura are now very troubled about Nagisa's condition, upon staying up late and failing the history test since she didn't study hard enough.

"Nagisa…"

"I've never seen her, like this. Which reminds me, do you know what day it is, Honoka-san?" he asked.

She looked at her time schedule and by the time she did, she whispered quietly. "Good grief! Fujimura-kun, it's Nagisa's birthday tomorrow!"

He replied. "Yes, I know."

"What should we do?" she wondered.

He again whispered in her ear, quietly and tells her of what kind of special gift, it would be on her birthday. As Honoka listened carefully to the full details, she gasped in bewilderment.

"Fujimura-kun, you would do that?"

"Yes, and to make her birthday, a memorable one." Than, he turned to Nagisa, in which it made her feel nervous every time when he's around. "Hey, Misumi-san."

In-spite of her face being slightly red, she slowly looked at him. "Yes? Ah-Choo!"

"Get well, soon. Bye!" He later finishes it off, with a flashy smile to her and went home.

After they see him leave, Nagisa's cell phone was starting to shake back and forth, along with Honoka's as well.

As Nagisa flipped open the phone, her small creature friend, Mepple began talking to her. The same goes for Honoka, talking to Mipple.

"Nagisa, you look ill-mepo."

"I'm sorry, Mepple." By sniffing her nose which became nearly red, she continued. "I couldn't study hard enough and I…I…" Suddenly, she was about to sneeze, hard.

"Uh-oh! Not again!" cried Honoka, as she turned away with Mipple.

"I can't see-mipo. What's happening with Nagisa-mipo?"

"Ah…Ah…Ah-Choo!"

Before Nagisa sneezed, Mepple panicked and closed the lid of the cell phone quickly until she made a harsh blow from her nose as saliva was spread all over her phone. After she rubbed and sniffled her nose, Mepple opened up the cover and looks at her watery eyes and red nose. Like her friends, he too felt concerned about her.

"Nagisa, you're sick-mepo!"

"Honoka, have you found something to cure Nagisa with-mipo?" asked Mipple, sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it, all figured out" She made a small wink to her with a nice smile.

"That's great-mipo!"

"You have? Thanks, Honoka. I really appreciate it." After Nagisa smiled, she once again sneezed. "Ah-Choo!"

Back at Nagisa's apartment, Nagisa immediately went to bed after she came home completely sick when her parents had noticed her fever. She groaned for a little while, upon getting an unexpected fever that made her this way.

With no else around her, Mepple popped out of the cell phone and looks at Nagisa's face. "Nagisa, does this mean that you won't get to feed me-mepo?"

By tossing her head on the other side of the pillow, she answered. "No, I can't. If I do that, you'll also end up like me."

"Nagisa…" Just as Mepple was going to talk further, there were a few knocks on the door and he quickly puffed right back into Nagisa's cell phone.

As the door swung open, Honoka came in, along with Hikari and Nagisa's mom with some medicine.

"Good evening, Nagisa."

"How's that fever of yours? Honoka told me, all about it." The young ponytail brunette became worried.

"Let's just see. Okay, Nagisa. Show me your thermometer" she said.

Nagisa got up and took out the thermometer from her armpit, that she was clutching. As she hands it over to her mom, she felt surprised when she read Nagisa's temperature.

"Hmmm…Still no good. Your temperature has only dropped to 75."

Honoka and Hikari felt very discouraged, that their close friend is still stuck with the fever.

"Nagisa…"

"Stay strong. I know, you will."

Despite of having the fever, Nagisa replied to them. "Thanks, you guys. Ah-Choo!"

"Here, Nagisa. Take this, while you're at." Nagisa's mom hands to her a yellow medicine pill with some water, inside the glass.

She drank the water from the glass and opened up her mouth, in order to swallow the pill and was able to gulp down both the pill and the water. After that, she places it back on the tray and once more, places her thermometer in her armpit and rests her head on the pillow. When she was done, Nagisa's mom leaves from her bedroom and her friends as she closes the door behind her on the way out.

With her gone, Mepple, Mipple, Lulun and even Porun all popped out and sat on Nagisa's bed. They each exchanged their words about her.

"Whew! That was close-mepo. How are you feeling now-mepo?"

"Don't feel bad-mipo. You must have courage-mipo."

"That's right-lulu!"

"So, does this mean that she won't play-popo?"

Hikaru responded. "No. She'll get better, once her illness goes away."

As Nagisa remembered something, she gasped and informs Nagisa. "Nagisa, do you realize what tomorrow is?"

The captain of the lacrosse team was confused at first, but as she looked at her calender, her face fell in embarrassment. "Wh-What? It's my birthday, already? I can't believe this!" She smacked her forehead in shame.

"Relax. Nagisa. We've put together a special gift for you, once your fever is gone" answered Honoka.

"Huh? What is it?" says a curious Nagisa.

Honoka giggled. "Oh, you'll see."

"Indeed." Later, Hikari has noticed the sky becoming darker and the full moon appearing. "Uh-oh, it's getting late. We'd better head home. C'mon, Porun, Lulun."

"See ya, Nagisa." With that, Honoka winked at her. Just before leaving with Hikari including Mipple, Lulun and even Porun from Nagisa and her apartment. Now that she's all by herself, she's now questioning about the mystery gift from her friends for her birthday.

"I wonder, what my present would look like?" Her first thought was her favorite food and than, some stuffed animals. Her next thought was some nice clothing and perhaps, some fancy lacrosse equipment for school. But than, there was this young man that she had an affection with for a long time. After some serious thinking, she seemed to have figured out her special gift from her friends and as a result, she freaked out.

"Oh, no! It couldn't be! I can't believe this!"

"Did you find out, what kind of present it is-mepo?"

Nagisa didn't answer. Her heart was silent and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Eh, Nagisa? What's wrong-mepo? Have it figured it out-mepo?"

She briefly answered. "I may. But, why is my heart beating, all of a sudden?"

"You're eager to know, what it is-mepo."

With a deep sigh, she turned her head. "Sure. Night, Mepple."

"Goodnight-mepo."

After taking a long and deserving sleep while suffering a fever, morning came and the sun has risen as the sunbeam peaked through the window and almost onto Nagisa.

Her alarm clock shows 7:00a.m. and she's still sleeping in bed, since she didn't set the alarm. A little later, the door had swung open and her mother came in to check up on Nagisa's health if she had gotten any better.

First off, she called out her name. Nothing. Nagisa didn't respond. So, she placed her hands on Nagisa's pillow and pulled it away from her, as Nagisa's head lands on the mattress.

Upon feeling that her pillow was taken, she made a small groan until she opened her eyes to see her mother staring at her and holding onto her pillow. When she got up and rubbed her eyes in order to see clearly, she replies. "G-Good morning, Mom." After she yawned, she takes out the thermometer from her armpit that she was clutching through the whole night and gives it to her mom. "Well? How am I?"

As she inspects the thermometer, in regards to her temperature, she made a huge smile on her face when it was somewhere in the 30's. "You're in luck, Nagisa. Your fever went away."

"Alright!" Than, she remembered something. "Wait a minute, today's my birthday." She buried her face with her hands. "And yet, I still have no idea of what kind of gift Honoka and Hikari have got for me. I can't believe this!"

"No need to feel down, Nagisa. It's the weekend. And speaking of your friends, she left this for you." She shows to her a letter and it was addressed, directly to her.

As Nagisa reads it, her cheeks were semi-red. _"Meet me at the park. Your Secret Admirer." _Upon turning her head to her mom, she responds. "Is…Is that all?"

She shook her head and replied. "Nope. Honoka told me last night that before she left, you'll be meeting up with him at the park, soon." She than, made a small laugh to herself. "You know, back when I was your age, I also felt shy towards my husband."

"R-Really? How were you able to…"

Nagisa's mom, interjected. "It's simple. It was my heart, that allowed me to show him of how much I care. Accordingly, its about what makes us who we are and how we come together."

Understanding of what she meant, Nagisa replied back and had something else to say. "I…I know but, I've managed to confess my feelings towards him. Yet, he never heard me."

Her mother gasped, upon hearing this. With a frequent smile, she placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagisa, you must believe in yourself and show him how much you care."

Nagisa smiled. "Thanks, Mother."

During all of this, the doorbell rang and Nagisa's mom went down to see who it is. "I'll get that." As she heads to the front door, she sees that Honoka and Hikari are here.

"Hi, is Nagisa feeling any better?"

"We'd like to show our gift to her."

"Very well, than. Nagisa! Your friends have arrived!" she called to her.

After hearing her mother, Nagisa immediately went out of her bedroom and met up with her friends while taking the elevator down to the main floor.

Later, Nagisa, along with her friends are now at the park and sat down on the bench. Just as Nagisa begins to wait, Honoka hands over to her a small white cloth.

"Here, Nagisa. I'm so glad, that you're better. Here, put this on."

She shows it to her and retorted. "Eh? Why do I need this for?"

Honoka smiled. "You'll see. Just put it on and once the surprise comes, I'll tell you when to take it off. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Following a brief discussion with her, Nagisa wraps the cloth around her eyes and tied it in a knot. She asks her about this secret gift, once more. "What now, Honoka?"

"Just be patient, Nagisa."

While Honoka tries to maintain Nagisa's patience, Hikari has spotted a tall young man that's approaching this way.

"Honoka! It's…"

"That's right, Hikari." She made a funny laugh. "Nagisa, stay where you are, okay?"

When she listened to her, she nods her head, while gulping her throat down.

From there, they escort the young man to where Nagisa is sitting and completely blindfolded. As he sat down next to her, Honoka and Hikari moved away and hid from underneath the bushes as they witness the mystery gift that's being presented to Nagisa is about to be opened.

Several minutes later, Nagisa was clenching her fists on her knees while her teeth were chattering and still awaiting the signal from Honoka. _"How much longer, do I have to wait?"_

"Nagisa, you can take off your blindfold, now" whispered Honoka to her.

As she hears her cue, Nagisa carefully removed the blindfold from her eyes and opened them. When she took a deep sigh, she heard someone calling out her name.

"Nice to see you up and running, Misumi-san."

She felt a huge chill down her spine and as she turned her head slowly, she was shocked to see who's sitting right next to her. "F-Fujipi-senpai? What are you doing, here?"

"Honoka-san invited me to see you. But, more importantly…" As he clasps his hands with hers, Nagisa became utterly surprised upon seeing this while he continued on. "Would you like to go out with me, Misumi-san?"

Nagisa didn't know, what to say or do. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks were very red. Because of this, it made Fujimura perplexed.

"Misumi-san?"

At first, she wanted to turn away but when she looked at his handsome face and smile, she begins to make a startling confession to him. "F-F-Fujipi-senpai…"

"Yes?" By releasing his hands from her, she pressed forward.

"T-There's…something…that I've managed to tell you. However, you didn't hear me back on Christmas." Just as she was about to confess, she remembered the words that her mom had said to her earlier:

_"You must believe in yourself and show him how much you care."_

As her heart was pounding repeatedly like a drum, she had this to say to him: "F-Fujipi-senpai, I…I…I love you!"

Fujimura became amazed and leaned forward to her. "Misumi-san. I'm touched." As he once again clasped his hands with hers and locked into her eyes, he made his move. "I have something else to say. I love you too, Misumi-san." He performs his trademark flashing smile at her.

When Nagisa heard him say that to her, she was floored with delight and happiness while her eyes were widened. "Fujipi-senpai, really? You…you actually love me?"

"Definitely. And one more thing, happy birthday, Misumi-san." He finishes it off, by planting a kiss right on her cheek.

By the time she felt it and understanding that he came to be with her on her birthday, there was a huge sparkle in her eyes and became overjoyed.

"Fujipi-senpai…"

"Misumi-san…"

He threw his arms around her neck, while she threw hers around his lower back. After looking into each other's eyes, they pressed their lips against each other as Nagisa moaned upon feeling his tongue going through her mouth. Her friends have witnessed that Nagisa's love to Fujimura has now been fulfilled.

"That's so beautiful" cried Hikari.

"Nagisa…I'm so proud of her" added Honoka, as she wipes a tear from her eye.

As they break up the kiss, they now hold their hands together and walk down the park, while Nagisa rested her head on his shoulder.

In the middle of it all, Nagisa's phone cover was popped open and Mepple peeked its head out to see them walking together. He was so happy to see Nagisa showing her love to Fujimura. With great glee, he made a nice statement. "I just love happy endings-mepo."


End file.
